


Casual Sex

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Laura Hale, Assistant Stiles, Bottom!Stiles, Casual Sex, Derek uses words, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Smut, Top!Derek, dinner date, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been doing this thing for a while now.<br/>Casual Sex. No real talking about it. No feelings. Just sex.<br/>Cause that always works out in the end.</p><p>...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It’s just your typical, hardcore, casual sex._  
 _We’re single but we’re lovers, crazy for each other._  
 _Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex._  
 _We’re wild under the covers, crazy for each other!_  
  
Stiles pushed Derek down on the bed. They’d been doing this thing now for a while, but neither of them really talked about it. It was easy. Derek didn’t have to use many words, and Stiles didn’t really have to get attached and fear rejection. It was them. How long it would last? It didn’t matter. It just was. Derek sat up, reaching out to unbutton Stiles’ jeans, and move them down his hips, letting them fall the rest of the way to the floor.

Stiles removed Derek’s shirt, evening the playing field. Somewhere along the way, Stiles had lost his. Derek had lost his pants too, but well, commando. Stiles still couldn’t believe what he was hiding in those jeans. He pushed Derek back down on the bed and crawled up his body, straddling his hips, cocks slotted next to each other. He leaned forward, placing a kiss to Derek’s lips, before grinding down in one swift motion, enticing a moan from Derek that only excited him more.

Derek rocked his hips up into Stiles’ at that. They battled back and forth like this, their hands never tiring of searching the others bodies, and taking turns holding themselves up. Stiles reached up running his hand over Derek’s chest, down around his belly button and gripped around the base of his cock, teasingly running his fingers up it lightly, causing Derek to shiver. He kissed into Derek’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip.

Of course, the momentum had to change sooner or later, as Derek once again took over, teasing his entrance. They’d done this enough that they didn’t have to use words much anymore. Derek worked Stiles open, one, two, three fingers. Stiles leaned up and wrapped a hand around Derek’s neck, pulling him in, avoiding his lips and placing light bites on his shoulder and neck, while Derek lined himself up and pushed his way in.

Stiles threw his head back at the intrusion, quickly adjusting. Derek thrust into Stiles slow at first, building as they fell into sync. His pace sped up, harder and faster, and had Stiles moaning, gasping, and clawing at Derek’s back. Truth be told, Derek liked the way Stiles marked his back with his nails. He could feel his orgasm nearing, reaching down to stroke Stiles in time with his thrusts.

As Derek came, Stiles bit hard on Derek’s shoulder, releasing himself over Derek’s hand, and both their stomachs. They laid there a moment after Derek pulled out of him, catching their breaths. Derek was the first to move, reaching down to pick up a shirt and clean them both off.  
  
Derek wanted so bad to pull Stiles to him, curl around him like Stiles needed to be protected. Somewhere along the line, Derek had developed feelings for him. He couldn’t act on them more than this though, that wasn’t in the agreement. This was casual. No feelings. Like that had really ever worked out for people in the end.  
  
Stiles stood, stepping into his pants and throwing on his shirt. “So, I’ll uh… See you tomorrow then Derek?” Stiles gathered the rest of his things, which wasn’t much, and turned to walk out the door. As he walked away, Derek let out a small sigh, a few words that he wouldn’t hear and then Stiles walked out the door. Stiles could’ve sworn he heard Derek saying something as he walked away…  
  
“…or you could stay.” The door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns something about his new boss, Laura, that he never expected.

Stiles walked into the office that morning, two cups of hot coffee in hand. He went to his desk, beside a large office room and sat down his things. The door behind him, his boss’ office, opened swiftly.  
  
“Stiles!” A tall brunette female beamed. “Right on time! Please tell me there’s a White Chocolate Mocha in there for me somewhere, I’m dying!” she told him, looking to him expectantly.  
  
“Of course there is. Would I ever let you start your morning without the wonders of caffeination?” Stiles handed her the coffee. “You’ve got a meeting at ten, lunch with Mr. Robertson half past twelve, and the rest of the day is clear.” He read off her schedule. Before she had hired him, she was often shuffling last minute to get to a meeting, as her last assistant was little more than a waste of space. Sure, she could pick up coffee, but when it came down to it, she really should have been working the checkout line somewhere.

“Have I told you how much I love you Stiles? Seriously, you’re my savior.” Laura doted on him.

“I don’t believe you have.” He joked. This was them, sure he’d only had the job for a few weeks, but everything with Laura was easy. She understood his sarcasm, his dislike of anything other than bare feet and tennis shoes, and even let him get away with business-causal rather than being all decked out. They got along like family.  
  
“Listen, Stiles, I know you’re my assistant, and there are some things you shouldn’t ask for, but could you do me the biggest favor?” She asked, hopeful.  “I promise it’s not work related.”  
  
“Depends on the favor, but probably.”  
  
“I know it’s a lot to ask, but would you possibly want to come by my place later with a couple of us for drinks. It’s just, my brother doesn’t really know a lot of people, he doesn’t date a lot and I think you two might hit it off. I wouldn’t ask, but he’s been disappearing random places and he always come back moping. It might do him some good to meet someone.”  
  
Stiles kind of stood there for a moment. He didn’t know Laura had a brother, but he also knew that Laura didn’t know he’s gay, or single for that matter. Maybe because he always arrived to work on time, or no wait, she knew, they were friends on facebook after all. “Yeah, of course Laura sounds great.” What was he getting himself into? He had broken his rules of falling for his not-so- friends with great benefits. Maybe this was what he needed to lose his feelings for Derek. Stiles wasn’t the greatest at relationships. Derek flat out said he didn’t do them. Win, win. No one gets hurt…right, because it always works out so great in the end.

“So, tonight after work, we can leave together if you want, or I can give you the address and you can go home first. Up to you.”

“I’ll just follow you over.” Stiles told her.  
  
“Great! I’ll see you a little later. There’s a stack of files in my office on my desk, could you put them away for me? I never got around to it, and I need to read over my information for this meeting.”

“Absolutely, see you later Laura.” Laura turned and went off to the presentation room, and Stiles went to her office. He put away her files, organized a little the way she liked it, and went about his day. All in all, the day blew by.

 

* * *

  
  
“Hey Stiles,” Laura peaked out her office door “I’ll be ready to head out in about five minutes, you ready?” she asked him.

“Yep, I’m ready when you are.” ‘ _Ready as I’ll ever be.’_ He thought. Okay, so he was nervous. Sue him. Based off the looks of Laura her brother had to be a walking Greek God. And Stiles, well, he was Stiles. Still tall and lanky, but he’d filled out a bit in muscle mass, and carried himself different. He wasn’t as spastic, and his brain to mouth filter had gotten a little better…a little. He could do this.

Laura came out and got him a few minutes later and they walked out to the parking lot. Laura, to her dark blue Camaro, and Stiles to his jeep, of course he couldn’t help but think that Derek had a black Camaro just a few years older than Laura’s.

 

* * *

  
  
They pulled up outside of Laura’s apartment complex, parked their cars and met up at the entrance to the little lobby they had inside.

“Alright, I should warn you. My brother can be a little intense. He’s not big on smiling, and once you know him well enough, you’ll see he really talks a lot with his eyebrows. He’ll warm up to you eventually. I promise.”

“Nothing I can’t handle. I actually know someone quite a bit like that, especially with the expressive eyebrows. They speak volumes.” They both laughed.  
  
Laura of course, had one of the two penthouse apartments so they took the elevator all the way up. Laura stepped out first, fitting her key in the door and opened it up. Inside, a blonde he knew from work Erica, and a man who he knew to be Erica’s boyfriend Boyd sat inside. Another man, with curly brunette hair walked down the hall.  
  
“Hey Laura! Long time no see.” The curly haired man walked up and gave her a hug.

“Hey Riley, it has been a while. It’s good to see you. This is Stiles.” She gestured over her shoulder to where he stood.

Riley extended his hand. “Nice to meet you Stiles, peculiar name, but I like it. Nickname I’m guessing?”  
  
“Yeah, my real name is a mouthful and just too hard to pronounce. It’s nice to meet you too, man.” Stiles shook his hand. The three of them made their way into the living room where Erica and Boyd sat.  
  
“Hey Stiles, you remember Boyd right?” Erica asked him.  
  
“Of course, how’re you doing?” Stiles asked him.

“Pretty good, just got a new place, everything’s going good, can’t complain.

They continued on with random small talk until Laura decided they should order pizza to go with their drinks and watch some movies. As she ordered the pizza, she realized Derek hadn’t come out yet.

“Excuse me guys, I’m going to go drag the recluse out of hiding. I’ll be right back.”  
  
She walked down a long hall to her brother’s room and knocked on the door. “You better be decent baby bro. I’m coming in.” She walked into the room, her brother on his bed reading a book. “We’ve got company and you’ve got three minutes to make yourself available. I brought a friend of mine to meet you.”  
  
“Laura, I told you, I’m not in the mood to meet anyone, at least not for those reasons.” He told her bitterly.  
  
“Too bad, he’s already here. He’s nice, sweet. You’ll like him, I promise. Now come on.” She glared at him and walked out.

A few moments later, she returned back to the living room, and got everyone drinks. Margaritas for her and Erica, beers for the boys.  
  
“Derek, come on, your beers out here waiting.” She hollered back to him.  
  
Stiles froze, with the beer half way to his lips. _‘She did not just say Derek… It has to be a coincidence that they have the same name. No way her brother Derek, is the Derek from the past few months. There’s no…’_ his train of thought was cut off when none other than his Derek walked down the hall grabbing the beer off the counter and nodding to Laura. Fuck Stiles’ life. That’s his Derek. Well, the Derek, not specifically his. This was going to be so awkward; he put his head in his hands, and rubbed his neck.

Derek stopped in the kitchen for a moment, talking to Laura before she led him out to the living area.  
  
“Stiles” and he saw Derek twitch in realization as his eyes landed on Stiles “this is my brother, Derek. Derek, this is Stiles, my assistant.” Introductions weren’t needed as he obviously already knew everyone else.

The night went on. Awkward as it was. Stiles limited the amount he drank, because he had to drive home, and no matter how old he was, if he got a DUI his father would find out and strangle him from all the way across the country. He’ll always be the son of a sheriff, no matter what. Erica and Boyd left just after nine, and Laura went to her room to take a call, leaving Derek and Stiles to themselves in the living room.  
  
“Look, Derek, I had no idea you were her brother. I wouldn’t have agreed to this otherwise, I swear.” Stiles broke the silence.  
  
Derek looked at him. “I had no idea you were the new assistant she can’t shut up about. She never said your name though. It’s fine that you’re here. It was just, unexpected.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s how I felt when you walked out. I contemplated which would be faster, the window or the door.” Stiles joked. Derek actually let out a soft, barely there laugh. “Maybe we can actually get to know each other, be friends or something…” Stiles started.

“Yeah, I guess that’d be okay.”

“Can I ask you something though…? It might be a little invasive, but I have curiosity issues. Where were we last night, if you live here?” Stiles asked, knowing he may be going a little too far.  
  
“That was my old place. I’m still in process of trying to find someone to buy it, and moving my stuff out of it. I just…” Derek stopped, taking a sip of his beer. “I thought it’d be a better place for us to go than here, with Laura being here.”  
  
“You were right on that. Jesus, she’s my boss.” Stiles shook his head.

“Look, I know this is kind of an awkward situation now,” Derek’s scowl was back “but if you want to stop this, what’s been going on because I happen to be your boss’ brother its fine.”

“I… Well, what do you want to do, Derek?”

“I’m fine with it if you want to stop. I’d like to continue though. I… I know why Laura brought you here, she thinks I’m lonely, that I’m into something bad because I keep disappearing, but she doesn’t know that when I’ve been disappearing that I’ve been with you.”

“Yeah, she mentioned something about that. Can I be honest Derek?” Stiles looked up from his beer, looking at Derek with hopeful eyes.

“Of course, I wouldn’t exactly want you to lie to me. What little we’ve talked and know about each other’s been true so far, unless you’ve been lying.”  
  
“No of course not. I just, I’m kind of happy you’re her brother. I know we went into the not really friends, but benefits thing saying no feelings, just sex, but we both know that doesn’t work out very well in the end usually. Especially after tonight, being here and just casually talking with you, I think I might want to get to know you a little better, you know. If you don’t want to, I understand its fine.” Derek cut him off.  
  
“Yeah, that’d be good.” He locked eyes with Stiles now. “I’m not really good with words, I’m sure Laura told you, but maybe we could, I don’t know, hang out or something, causally and see what happens?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Laura came back out then. “So, Laura, I should get going, but thank you for inviting me tonight.”

“Yeah, of course, we should do this again, it was really fun. Maybe have everyone over again.” Stiles got up and walked over to the door with Laura, she hugged him goodbye. “See you tomorrow, Stiles.” She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You can tell me what you and Derek talked about then.” Stiles walked out then waving goodbye, after having said his goodbyes to Laura and Derek and down to his car.  
  
Derek turned to Laura, grabbing his jacket. “I’m going out for a little while. Don’t wait up.” And he walked out of the door too. Damn, she didn’t even get to ask what he thought of Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Derek walked out of the lobby door, spotting Stiles unlocking the jeep. He walked up to him, grabbed his arm, spun him around to face him and pushed him back into the door of the jeep in a hot frantic kiss.

Stiles hooked his fingers in the waist of Derek’s jeans and pulled him closer, moving to lightly bite at his jaw. He whispered in Derek’s ear uncertain… “So, uh, do you want to come back to mine?”

Derek reached forward kissing him once more and walked around to the other side of Stiles’ jeep, not giving himself time to over think it and back out. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

Stiles got in, unlocked the door, and drove Derek back to his place.

 

* * *

 

Of course, he realized too late that Derek left his Camaro at home, so he’d have to drive him back, but something pulled at his insides, as Derek pushed his naked self off of him to lie beside him, to ask a simple question… “Do you, maybe want to stay?” He couldn’t help how shy and childlike his voice sounded then.

Derek pulled Stiles’ back into his chest, laying his arm over his waist. “I’d love to.” He buried his face into Stiles’ neck and they both eventually fell asleep. The last thought on both of their minds that night was maybe they’d need to thank Laura, depending on how things turned out in the morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura worries about Derek's walking out that night, but she doesn't know where he went.  
> Or why Derek is having lunch with Stiles the next day. 
> 
> Basically, the morning and day after.

Stiles woke before his alarm that morning, which was a very random occurrence. Of course, this morning was different. He tried to roll over, but was stopped when he hit that of one solid brick wall, Derek Hale. Derek was in his bed, what felt like naked, and sleeping? He was slowly starting to panic as he recalled the events of the night before. ‘ _This isn’t us. We don’t do the staying over thing… I guess that changed. Oh god. We’re going to have to talk, and it’s going to be weird and…’_ Stiles’ thoughts were cut off as Derek rolled over, arm slipping around his waist as it had last night, and nuzzling his face into Stiles’ neck.

“Derek…” Stiles nudged him. “Derek come on, wake up.” Derek unconsciously pulled Stiles the little bit closer that he could. _‘So, Derek’s a cuddler then… because that’s really going to help when he wakes up and realizes that he’s here, and freaks out, and shit…’_ The alarm went off.

“Mmm, time’s it?” Derek asked.

“Seven thirty” Stiles replied. Derek pulled away from Stiles, obviously not realizing that he would get an answer back.

“Shit. Laura’s going to ask me so much shit when I get home.” He looked at Stiles. “Uhm, I… I should go.”

“Unless you plan on walking back to your apartment this morning, you can stick around till I leave for work, and I’ll give you a ride.” Stiles offered. He was pretty sure Derek was going to decline. This was the first time it’d be anything more than just meet, have sex, leave. He wasn’t sure what to expect now that they’d actually slept the entire night together, had woke up together. _‘Dammit Stiles, stop freaking out. Just stop. He’ll be able to tell, you have to just be cool about this.’_

“If you’re sure. I don’t want to make you go out of your way for me.” Derek looked all kinds of shy now. It was a new side that Stiles had never seen.

“Of course I’m sure. There’s not much in the fridge, but there’s some cereal and pop-tarts and whatnot. If you want to you can get something to eat, while I shower for work and then we’ll go.” Stiles decided to offer, he had to be a good host after all.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll just, uhm, yeah.” Derek reached around, finding his clothes, shamelessly standing and pulling them on. “I’ll be downstairs.” He turned from Stiles and left out the door.

“Fuck, fuck, I am so fucked.” Stiles ran his hand across his forehead, as if you get his thoughts together. “Okay… Stiles you can do this. Shower. Dress. Take Derek home…” Yeah, that didn’t fit into his routine, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of Derek being in his morning routine. “Be cool Stiles. Just be cool.” He told himself. ‘ _Why am I talking to myself…I thought I stopped that in seventh grade. Shit. Nerves shut up!”_

* * *

 

Freshly showered and dressed for the day, Stiles made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He’d grab a pop-tart, and they’d be on their way. _‘They… Their… Yep. I’m definitely fucked.’_ His inner monologue told him. He wasn’t expecting Derek to have actually made anything, but as soon as he got downstairs he saw two plates on his little table, and Derek standing at the stove.

“So, you said you didn’t have much, but I’m a master of throwing things together, so I made breakfast. I uh, hope you don’t mind.” Stiles stared at Derek, jaw almost to the floor. “I just, I want to do this right, and I thought friends, breakfast, that’s normal right?” Derek paused… “Shit, that’s not normal is it?” he waited.

“Derek its fine, perfect even. I’m just not used to anyone making me breakfast. It’d always been me making breakfast for my dad, or Scott my best friend, and this is really nice.” Stiles couldn’t help the little blush that crept across his cheeks.

“Laura used to make me go to the bakery every morning when we were younger. Eventually, I just started buying stuff in bulk. We’d eat it, and what we didn’t eat we’d take down to one of the shelters because we didn’t want to waste it, and I always got too much.” Derek had a soft, sweet, gentler side to him, Stiles was intrigued.

“My dad’s the sheriff back home, so we’d help out some around the holidays with local things for people who didn’t have what we had. Everyone knew everyone, it was this big thing.” Stiles smiled at the thought of family.  
  
Derek walked over, taking Stiles’ plate with him over to the stove. Stiles was right, he didn’t have much, but the king of breakfast burritos was in his house. Derek had found just what he needed in the fridge and set about making them. He placed a tortilla on the plates, and filled them equally with scrambled eggs, sausage, some frozen has browns he’d defrosted in the microwave and a little salsa, before taking the plate back to Stiles, sitting opposite of him. They mostly ate in silence.  
  
“This is really good. Like, really, really good.” Stiles told him, taking another bite. “Where’d you learn to cook?” he asked.

“My uh, my mom taught me.” Derek started. “We’d have Sunday breakfasts, and when I was younger she’d have me help. Laura would always be too busy with other stuff, and I liked spending time with my mom. I’m glad I did.”

“My mom wasn’t the best at cooking, but she was one hell of a baker. She taught me a bit before she passed when I was twelve. After that, I taught myself to cook, more on the healthy side for my dad. It’s a good thing to know how to cook, I think, especially when you move across the country. My dad, and Scott’s mom Melissa, got together, so I don’t have to worry about him eating take out every day.” Stiles recalled the memories. Stiles glanced over at the clock. “Shit, I’m going to be late.” Luckily, breakfast had been finished and they were just sitting there talking now. Derek gathered the plates and moved them to the sink, rinsing them off. “You don’t have to do those, you cooked, I’ll clean them later.” Stiles told him.

“Alright” Derek grabbed his coat, following Stiles out the door. The drive back to Derek’s place didn’t take long; it was in the direction of work, thankfully. Stiles pulled up outside, stopping the car.

_‘It’s now or never’_ Stiles thought. “Thanks for breakfast Derek and you know, not freaking out when I showed up here last night with your sister.” He leaned over quickly, catching Derek’s lips in a kiss. He didn’t expect Derek to deepen the kiss, which lasted longer than he’d expected. Sadly, out of breath, and time he pulled away. “I have to go,” he told him reluctantly “we should maybe do this again sometime?”

Derek nodded. “We should.” He got out of the car. “You need to get to work, before Laura fires you and things become awkward. I have to get to work too.”  
  
“You work!” Stiles squealed.

“Yeah I work.” Derek laughed, it was a nice sound. “Now go, before we’re both late!” He closed the door, jogging over to the lobby before turning and waving at Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Stiles stopped on the way from Derek’s to work, to pick up his and Laura’s coffees. When he got to work, he parked in his usual spot, locked his car and went in. He found Laura in her office, doing some paperwork.

“Your caffeine salvation is here!” Stiles perked as he walked into her office door. She looked stressed. “Hey, are you okay?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask her.

“Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just Derek. After you left, he disappeared, and he didn’t come home last night. Just worried I guess. Last time I brought someone to meet him, it didn’t go nearly as well, but he didn’t disappear either.” She looked up. “Not that I think you had anything to do with it. I’m sure he probably just wanted away from me.”

“Laura, don’t sell yourself short. Maybe he just went to see a friend, or needed to clear his head, came home and left before you woke up.” Stiles tried calming her.

“You know, you’re right. He does have a knack for waking up fairly early sometimes. I probably didn’t even notice.” She smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

Lunch time came. Laura was in her office eating on a call, and Stiles was at his desk, skipping lunch, in the morning rush, he’d forgotten to grab anything. Which is why Derek Hale walking through the door at lunch time got his attention to move from the game he had open on his computer.

“Laura’s in her office, on a call.” Stiles told him.

“Well, that’s okay. Mind if I sit here and eat with you…only you’re not eating.” Derek noticed.

“You can eat. It’s fine. I didn’t grab anything this morning.” Stiles looked Derek over, grey tank, and jeans. He looked greasy. “So what is it that you actually do? You look like you just went ten rounds with a carburetor.” Stiles joked.

“Well, I happen to be a mechanic. I own my own garage, but I like to do the work too. Boyd works with me.” Derek slid half of his sub to Stiles. “Eat, I’ve got more than enough, and I wouldn’t feel right eating without you.” Derek blushed, realizing how that sounded.

_‘Holy shit. Derek’s blushing…’_ Stiles’ mind supplied the obvious. “Thanks. For the sub…and this morning. It was nice.”

“Yeah.” Derek agreed. “It was nice.” They ate mostly in silence after that.

“So” Stiles supplied, “What are we going to tell Laura?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we kind of already knew each other. Granted it was on a certain basis. And then you stayed at my house, made me breakfast, and shared your lunch. We’re becoming friends. Are we going to go with last night as our first meeting, or something else?”

“We can say we’ve met a few times. I’d rather her not know the whole benefits thing. You know.”

“Yeah, I understand that. I mean, sure she introduced us last night, but I think I’d rather her not know I’m sleeping with her brother…yet, considering she’s my boss.” Stiles added.

“Yeah, actually, I wanted to ask you…” Of course that was the moment when Laura decided to bust through her office door.

“Derek! Baby brother. What are you doing here?” She asked him.

“I came to let you know I was alright. I know I’ve been disappearing a lot lately, and that you worry. You were busy on a call, so I sat down with Stiles to wait.” Derek explained.

Stiles looked away, taking his last bite of sub. “So, what have ya’ll been talking about waiting for me.” Laura asked.

Thankfully Stiles’ phone rang. “Hale’s, this is Stilinski speaking, how can I help you today.” Stiles took a moment to talk to the man on the line. “One moment sir.” He put the phone on hold. “Laura, it’s a Mr. Martinez, on line one.”

“Shit. I’ve got to take this Der, I’ll see you later at home okay?” with that she turned and went back into her office.

“So” Stiles started. “You were saying?”

“I was going to ask if maybe I could cook you dinner sometime, invasive sisters not included.” Derek joked.

“Yeah, that’d be great actually.” Stiles smiled at him.

“Great. I’d better be getting back to work, but it was nice having lunch with you Stiles.” And sure, Derek knew there were cameras, and he knew his sister could see them, but she was occupied, so as he stood, he walked over to Stiles and placed a light kiss on his lips. Knowing if he did any more they’d probably both be in some deep shit. “I’ll call you and let you know when. See you around.”

“Yeah, see you.” Stiles sighed, as Derek walked away. Okay, maybe he stared at his ass a little too, but you know you would too. He was completely, totally, and utterly fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of where I'm going with this. Not sure how many chapters it will be. I like writing the Derek who uses his words.
> 
> As always, feedback welcome! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs advice for his and Derek's first date. Of course he's gonna call his best girlfriend.  
> They're both nervous. Rightfully so. This was new. 
> 
> But can one night really end in perfection?

Stiles was nervous, he’d never thought this type of thing would ever happen with Derek. Of course, to keep Laura out of the loop, they’d be meeting at Derek’s old place for dinner that night. He didn’t know what to do. Should he bring wine? Did Derek even drink wine, or just beer, shit he needed to stop freaking out. He’d gotten over most of his ADHD as he’d gotten older, but it still showed itself every so often in times of stress. This was one of those times. He’d grown up, filled out, and even let Lydia take him shopping to get a new wardrobe, or he honestly would have shown up to his interview with Laura in a batman tee and jeans.  
  
“Pick up, pick up…come on.” Stiles paced back and forth in his room, waiting for Lydia to pick up.

“Hey Stiles, this better be important. You know it’s the middle of the night and I’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Lydia scolded. She was somewhere overseas. The job she’d landed didn’t exactly allow her to give her exact location, but she still wanted to keep in touch with her friends.

“It’s an emergency Lyds. You have to come home. I need you to dress me. I think I have a date, with a guy. A very hot guy…” Lydia cut him off.

“The guy you’ve been sleeping with right? Friends with benefits…”

“Yes, him, but we weren’t friends, just sleeping together. No feelings, none of it. Of course you know I started feeling for him, but that’s beside the point. His sister is my boss!” Stiles practically yelled.

“What? Wait…back up. You’re sleeping with your boss’ brother?” She had to ask.

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying. And then she asked me to come back to her place, with some friends and that she wanted me to meet her brother, to get to know him. I didn’t know they were related.” Stiles paused to catch his breath. “So, I got there, then he came out and holy fuck he’s beautiful. We talked, and then he came back to my place, and Lydia…he actually stayed the night, cuddled, made breakfast in the morning.”  
  
“Stiles, you know he’s got it bad for you right?”

“That’s beside the point Lyds… He asked me to dinner tonight. He’s cooking, at his place. Please, all beautiful master of fashion and all things world, and other-worldly, save me!” Stiles begged.

“Alright, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to get a bottle of wine even if he doesn’t drink it; it’ll let him know the romantic idea is there from you. You’re going to go through your dresser, find your best pair of jeans, the ones I bought you before I left for here, and you’re going to pair it up with something that’s not plaid.” She stopped to think. “Maybe…ooh! The black top, with the white stripes up the sides that buttons up, yes! Wear that, with an undershirt. That’ll do it.” She beamed.

“Have I told you how much I miss you Lydia, really? You’re a life saver. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Its fine Stiles, it’d been too long without your fashion crises, I’d begun to miss them. I demand a picture of my masterpiece, and maybe you can fill me in on what this guy looks like that you’re going so crazy over.” She hinted.

“Of course, once I’m dressed I’ll send a picture. I’ll see if I have one of him to send too, if not I’ll get one. Go back to sleep, love you.”

“Love you too, good luck!” Lydia hung up.

Stiles took his time getting himself ready. He was still freaking out, but he’d calmed down a bit since he had Lydia’s help with his outfit.

 

* * *

 

On the way to Derek’s he stopped to pick up a bottle of wine, per Lydia’s instruction. Let’s face it, Stiles knows nothing about wine, at all. So when he went into the store, he had to ask them to pull out there best dinner wine and he went with that.

He pulled up a little later in front of Derek’s. Thoughts flooded his mind causing him a brief moment of panic. Stiles brushed it off though. This was Derek, who had asked him to come to dinner tonight. Things would be fine…

He walked up to the door, and right before knocking Derek opened it.

“Hey Stiles, come on it.” Derek sounded nervous. “Dinners almost done, it’ll only be a little longer.”

Stiles leaned in to kiss him, to calm him down a little. “Hey, I uh, I brought wine.”

Derek took the wine from Stiles, finally noticing that Stiles was in a little different clothing now, taking him all in. To be honest, Derek thought he looked like walking sex. How he’d ever got so lucky as to get this far with him, to where it was a little more than just causal, he’d never know, but he really was thankful. Sure, they had known each other already, but he’d really have to thank Laura eventually.

He’d made homemade ravioli, spinach salads, and one of his mother’s old bread recipes that went well with it. He made their plates, and led Stiles to the table that was still set up, pouring them both a glass of wine.

“This is really good, Derek.” Stiles broke the silence a few moments later. “Seriously, why are you not a chef?” He questioned.

“Never really thought to get into it, we moved out here, I got my degree in car mechanics and opened up shop. Laura hit it off really well with the business, and we’ve been here ever since.” Derek explained. “What about you, any degrees hidden up your sleeves?”

“The plan had been originally for me to stay in Beacon Hills, maybe work my way up the system given my dad’s the sheriff. Then I came here, went to school, got some bullshit degree I’ll probably never use, worked a couple odd jobs, then I found Laura. Not a very interesting story at all.”

“So what’s this bullshit degree you have then?” Derek asked, genuinely curious.

 “Uhm, can I plead the fifth on this one? Please?”

“Not happening. You know mine; it’s only nice to share Stiles.” Derek taunted.

“I’d rather tell you my real name, but I can’t even pronounce that.” Stiles sighed. “I…Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

“I promise.”

“I have my masters in beauty.” Stiles looked away.  

“You have your masters in what?” Derek had to ask.

“Beauty, hair styling, color, make up, the works, I can do it all.”

Derek busted out laughing.

“You asshole, you promised!” Stiles screeched.

“I’m sorry, I just…I never, you come off more as a computers and video games person. It’s different though, I like it.” Derek chuckled, trying to fight off his laughter. He grabbed Stiles’ hand across the table. “It’s not a bad thing; maybe you could give Laura a makeover one day.” He joked.

“Oh god, don’t joke like that. As few people as possible should know about this, my dad, you, and Scott. No one else shall know.” Stiles pointed out, looking down at Derek’s hand, holding onto it.

“Okay. No one else, our secret, understood.” Derek ran his thumb across Stiles’ fingers.

They finished their dinner, the easy chatter between the two of them making things much less nerve wrecking. After they got over that initial hump, things felt right, as though they’d been doing this much longer than they had. They cleaned together, put the food away together, even though Derek was just going to take it back to the other apartment in the morning.

 

* * *

 

It was decided before hand, after the other night that they’d both be staying there that night. They moved to the couch, finding a movie on the TV that neither of them would be able to recall the next day, too into each other.

“Tonight’s been really nice.” Derek told him.

“It has been. We should have more nights like this.” Stiles replied, but nervously bit his lip at what he’d admitted. They still hadn’t really talked about what this is.

“I agree. We should.” Derek kissed him, seeing where he had bitten, it just made Stiles that much more irresistible. It wasn’t his fault; Stiles had this perfect mouth, with perfect lips, which went to his perfect nose, and those eyes, that always changed. One minute they’d be dark, the next they’d be like honey. Listen to him, waxing poetic in his head about all that made Stiles perfect. He didn’t even get to the moles. God the moles…

Stiles adjusted himself, throwing one leg over Derek’s lap, to straddle him on the couch, before planting light sweet kisses to Derek’s lips. As the kiss deepened, Stiles moved to nip at Derek’s jaw, trailing light bites and open mouthed wet kisses down to Derek’s neck. He bucked his hips up into Stiles’ as Stiles thrust his forward into Derek, friction causing them both to moan. Stiles knew he had a thing for biting, and scratching, but the best thing about it, Derek liked it, encouraged it even.

Derek took over the control, unbuttoning Stiles’ top shirt, and pushing both off of him, up and over his head.

Stiles followed suit, doing the same to Derek, going the extra mile once Derek’s shirt was gone, and scratching his nails lightly down Derek’s abs to the button of Derek’s jeans.

Derek lifted him, pushing him back against the cushions of the couch, hovering over top of him. He leaned down, kissing Stiles’ neck, marking him in a way that’d be hard to cover the next morning. The noises Stiles made at this, only helping to make Derek harder. He moved down, giving little love bites all down Stiles’ torso, stopping only to lick back up and trail his way down. He moved past Stiles’ stomach, down to the built up tent in Stiles’ jeans and mouthed at it, using his teeth moments later to pop the button open. He sucked a kiss into Stiles skin above his cock, slowly pulling his jeans and briefs down as he went, so lost in each other that an earthquake could happen and they’d never even notice.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding out, Baby bro.” That was Laura’s voice. That was maybe the only thing that could get them to look up.

Derek froze, looking up from his position on Stiles to see Stiles’ eye’s blown wide with lust, but cheeks red in embarrassment as he’d heard her voice loud and clear.

“Come on Derek. We need to talk about this little disappearing act you’ve been pulling.” They laid there huddled down on the couch, hoping she’d leave and think he wasn’t there and the door was just accidently unlocked. Yep, Stiles was never going to let him live that one down.

“I know you’re here. Your shirts lying in the middle of the floor…” She stopped.

 _‘Shit. Fuck. God Dammit, that was a stupid move’_ Derek thought, as he realized that he’d tossed Stiles’ shirt behind the couch. Derek slowly raised his head.

“If you don’t mind, I’m kind of busy here.” Derek said harshly.

“Oh my God! Oh my God, Derek! You’ve been seeing somebody. Shit, what am I going to tell Stiles. I. He…He really liked you.” She worried, as she started pacing back and forth. Of course, Stiles would choose that moment to peak his head up over the back of the couch also.

“Well,” Stiles started “You could start by telling him that you’re sorry you interrupted and you’ll see him tomorrow.” Stiles joked. Okay, it wasn’t all a joke, he was painfully hard, and he’d like to get that taken care of.

The look across Laura’s face was priceless. “I… Yep. Right, I’m going to go now. I’ll see you both in the morning.” She turned and walked out of the door, turning the lock before exiting.

“Well. That was awkward.” They both told each other, at the same time, causing them to break down in laughter.

“What do you say we talk about that later, and pick up where we left off?” Derek asked.

“Sounds like the best first date ever, to me.” Stiles pulled Derek down and kissed him hard and dirty. “I do believe you have some unfinished business to attend to.” Stiles said as he pushed Derek’s head back down.

Maybe they’d talk later. Maybe they wouldn’t. One thing was for sure. Tomorrow was going to be one awkward morning. He’d have to make sure to pick Laura up a muffin with her coffee before they showed up in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I imagined Stiles wearing something like this.  
> [](http://s1297.beta.photobucket.com/user/TeenWolfGifs/media/cea47d38-7be7-4051-94d3-9d500f67ab68_zpsa7fc5ede.jpg.html)  
> Whereas we already know Derek and his usual outfits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faces Laura after the day after she walked in.  
> Scott shows himself.

“Laura?” Stiles poked his head into her office. “You wanted to see me?”

“That I did. So things seem to have taken a pretty big turn with my brother then, haven’t they?” She asked him.

“Yeah, look Laura I can explain.” Stiles started. “I…” Laura cut him off.

“I thought I had it all figured out. You know.” Stiles looked at her, confusion in his features. “I’ve been trying to figure out where he’s been running off to all these months, but then you were there last night. So that couldn’t be it. Not that I’m upset, I just thought…anyway…” She looked at him. “So, what’s going on with you and Derek?” He’d never known Laura to get carried away with her words. It was obvious she’d been worried about Derek.

“Well, you have a meeting in a half hour, so I’ll keep it short.” He started. “Derek might get mad at me for this, but you’re his sister, and we can’t really lie about how we met.”

“You two met the other night at our place…” Laura stated.

“No. Derek and I have known each other for about six months now.” Stiles told her.

“What? Wait. How is that…?” She stopped.

“We met at a bar. And please, tell me if this is too much information for you.” Stiles looked at her.

“No, it’s fine. I know a lot of things that should be mentally scarring but aren’t. I did walk in on you and my brother last night, after all.”

“Okay, you asked for it. Anyway, that night at the bar, we were drinking, obviously. We talked a little, mainly about life. It was odd, to say the least. We found out neither of us wanted a relationship, we didn’t want the awkward ‘pencil you in around my schedule’ shit. We went back to what the apartment, the old one, and well. You can figure it out. I left after that. We met up at the bar again that weekend, and decided that we’d just do it, casually. No feelings. No dates. Just sex.” Stiles explained.

“So you were using each other?” She asked.

“Something like that I guess. Anyway, things went on, I started liking him, from what little we’d talk, how simple things were. I guess he started feeling something for me too, because things changed. We kept it up though, under the charade that we didn’t have feelings. Until that night at your place, where we actually talked, and got to know each other. It just progressed, and happened really fast.”

“So last night, what was that?”

“That was our official first date. He cooked me dinner, we started watching a movie…but as you saw we didn’t get very far with that.” Stiles laughed.

“What do you think of him?” She poked.

“Of Derek? He’s amazing. He’s funny, when he wants to be. He can put up with me and my sarcasm, and overall spastic ways. He can cook. You can get lost in his eyes. If you know how he is, which I know you do, then you can read him through his eyebrows. Which I’m still learning…”

“Okay, that’s good. You can stop waxing poetic now.”  She laughed. “Just, you know the spiel; hurt him and I’ll have to hurt you. Which I don’t really want to do, you know that.”

“I know. I don’t plan on hurting him either. So you shouldn’t have to hurt me.” Stiles joked.

“So, now that we’ve got that sorted out, tell me about my meeting!”

 

* * *

 

Scott was in Stiles’ apartment when he got home that night. It wasn’t too much of a surprise since Scott had a key to his place after all. Stiles wasn’t one for leaving a spare key outside of the door, or anything, his father being a sheriff had taught him to be suspicious of many things.

“Hey Scott, what’s up?” Stiles poked his head around the corner.

“I can’t even scare you anymore. Dude, what the hell? Where is Stiles and what did you do to him?” He joked.

“He’s gotten used to you coming over and eating all his food, that’s what!” Stiles called from his room, where he was changing. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Just came to see if you wanted to hang out tonight man. It’s been a while since we had a bro night.” Scott told him.

“Shit, man. I’d love to, but I uhm…I kind of have a date tonight.” Stiles looked away shyly.

“What! Stiles, you didn’t tell me.”

“Well, until recently it was casual…” Stiles explained.

“Yeah because casual, just sex relationships work out really well in the end.” Scott taunted.

“This one did, considering I’m dating the guy now. It’s really odd though.”

“Why’s that?” Scott asked.

“Well, you see. He and I have been sleeping together for a few months, but then my boss invited me over for drinks and it turns out he’s her younger brother.” Stiles looked at Scott. Of course, Scott busted out laughing.

“Dude, that’s epic. Seriously priceless, does your boss know?”

“Yeah man, Laura’s cool. She actually introduced us, hoping to set us up. Ironic right?”

“Yeah, definitely ironic.” Scott replied.

“Anyway, she walked in on us last night, Derek was kind of just about to blow me and she just walked right in.” He blushed. “So this morning we had the whole talk and she’s fine with it. I think I may have to bake a ‘Thanks for not firing me’ cake for her.”

“Definitely, and your cakes are like heaven, so you should do it anyway, man.”

“Is that a hint that you miss my baked goods Scotty?” Stiles poked him in the arm.

“No, it’s an I’d love it if you’d do me the biggest of favors and bake Allison a birthday cake for me, please!” Scott pleaded.

“Alright alright, I will. Promise, but I’ve got a date to get ready for, so unless you’re sticking around to watch you’d better get going.” Stiles had to say it. He couldn’t resist.

“No thanks man. I’m good.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow and find out the details about the cake though. And who knows, maybe you can meet Derek eventually.”

“You should totally bring him to Allison’s party. He’d get to meet the whole group.” Scott offered.

“I’ll think about it man. Now really, go! I’ve got to get ready.” He pushed Scott towards the door.

“Have fun!” Scott called after the door was shut. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t… You know what, never mind!”

Stiles huffed out a laugh. That’s his best friend for you. He looked at his phone. He had about an hour and a half to get ready, before Derek picked him up. He could pull something off in that time. If it wasn’t Derek, he’d have thrown on any old thing and gone, but he’d felt the need to make an effort.

“Okay Stiles, pull yourself together man. It’s just date, stop freaking out, you’ve done this before.” He gave himself a pep talk, before stepping into the shower. Thankfully he’d never been anything but himself with Derek, so he shouldn’t have much to worry about, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, and I know Derek wasn't really in it, but he'll be in the next. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's second date. Fluffy ensues.

Stiles pulled up to Derek and Laura’s apartment, and parked his car. He was a few minutes early, which wasn’t bad. They’d had reservations at a restaurant, of the nicer sort, at eight thirty. He walked up to the door, and as he went to knock, Laura pulled the door open.

“Hey Stiles” Laura spoke, “I’m just on my way out, but Derek’s back in his room. Come on in.”

“Thanks Laura. Headed anywhere fun?” Stiles asked as he walked in the door.

“Just out to meet some friends at the bar. You two have fun!” She started her way out the door. “See you Monday, Stiles!” She called.

Stiles had never been to Derek’s room here, so he figured he’d wait out in the living room. He knew the likelihood of the two of them making their reservations would be very slim if he let himself back to his room.

A few minutes later, Derek walked down the hallway. “Hey, Stiles, I’ll be ready to go once I put my shoes on.”

“Take your time” Stiles told him. “We’ve got a few minutes to spare.”

Derek grabbed his shoes, putting them on, and then grabbed his coat. “You ready?” He asked Stiles.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Stiles replied.

 

* * *

 

They made their way outside, to the cars and to the restaurant in record time. It was a nice place, required them to be semi dressed up. They went in, their table waiting for them, and took their seats.

“Good Evening, Gentlemen, I’m Marcus and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink to start you off?” Marcus asked them.

“I’ll have a sweet tea, please.” Stiles ordered.

“Coke for me thanks.” Derek also ordered.

“I’ll be right back with those.” Marcus told them.

Soon after Marcus left, Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand across the table. Stiles blushed, of course, still not used to this side of Derek.

“I…This is all new to me,” He rubbed his thumb across Stiles’ hand “I haven’t been this happy in a while, and I don’t want to mess this up.” Derek looked up at Stiles.

“Der, don’t worry about it. I’m just as scared about screwing this up as you. We’ll get through it though, whatever happens, we’ll do it together.” Stiles told him.

“You’re right. Together, which is why I have to ask, what is this? Us?”

“This is whatever we want it to be. I know we started out casual, promising no feelings, but I failed that one big time, well before we met through your sister.”

“So did I.” Derek pointed out. “The night before we re-met, I actually asked you to stay, but I was too shy to ask directly, so I said it to the door.” He huffed out a laugh.

“You should have told me. I’d have loved to stay, but we can’t really be too upset with how this worked out. It was pretty different. And we have each other now.”

Just then, Marcus returned with their drinks and took their orders. If you asked them what they ordered, they’d probably not be able to tell you. It was written in Italian, and later, they’d forget because they were too lost in each other.

Their dinners came. They ate, and simply talked. It was nice, different from their usual meetings and they both liked it.

As they finished up their respective plates, Marcus returned once more.

“Can I get you two anything for dessert?” he asked.

Derek ordered his, a piece of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce.

Stiles ordered similar, instead there was chocolate ice cream, and shaved pieces of chocolate atop his.

“You’ve got a little something on your cheek.” Derek’s eyes drawn to the side of Stiles’ mouth as he spoke.

“Oh. I’ll uh…Just yeah.” Stiles said, wiping at his side.

“It’s still there.” Stiles tried again. “Nope. Here, let me.” Derek reached across the table, using his thumb to swipe the corner of Stiles’ lip where he had a stray bit of chocolate sauce hiding out.

Stiles blushed, as Derek stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking the chocolate sauce off. “Thanks”

“It was too good an opportunity to pass up.” Derek told him. “Besides, we’re in a restaurant, I couldn’t exactly lean over and use my tongue, now could I?”

“You have no idea how much I wish you could.”

“Probably about as much as I do.”

“That’s true. Probably.” They both laughed.

 

* * *

 

They returned to the apartment, walking back inside hand in hand. They stopped at the door.

“Would you like to come in?” Derek asked Stiles.

“As much as I’d love to, Der, I probably shouldn’t.” Stiles looked a bit sad saying this.

“Why’s that?”

“We have to get through one date, just one, where we don’t end up back inside. It’ll be good for us, prove we’re not just casual anymore.”

“You’re right. Why are you so smart?” Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles lightly on the lips.

“I know, I wish I wasn’t though.” Stiles kissed back. “Plus, your sisters still my boss. She may know we’re seeing each other, but we might want to take that part slow, since she did walk in on us the other night.” Stiles joked.

“Yeah, you’re right about that too.”

“I’ll see you later?” Stiles asked him.

“Of course.” Derek replied.

“I had a great time tonight” Stiles told him, stepping into his arms. He looked up about an inch, since they weren’t too different in height and kissed Derek sweetly.

Derek moaned into the kiss, the simplicity of it. He trailed his hands down Stiles’ sides, one snaking its way behind him and pulling him closer, flush against him.  

Stiles licked his way into Derek’s mouth, wrapping his hand behind his neck, fingers tangling in the bit of hair there. The kiss in itself lasted a few minutes, tops, before Stiles slowly started to unravel himself from Derek.

“Hey, hey,” Stiles said still in ecstasy, “If I don’t go now, we’re never going to make it through the rest of the night without ending up in bed. He leaned back in, kissed Derek one more time, and pulled away. “I have to go, sort of.” He leaned in for another kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah” Derek said. “See you tomorrow.” As Stiles turned and walked away, Derek caught his arm, spinning him around and kissing him deeply, one last time. “Good night, Stiles” Derek said, letting him go.

“Goodnight Derek.”

Stiles was so gone. He’d have some business to take care of when he got home, but his heart was left back at the apartment with Derek. There was no doubt about that.

If Derek’s left and went home with Stiles, well, that was his secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been updating everyday. This ones a day late, sorry! Life got in the way. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!   
> There's maybe one, or two more chapters to this story, depending.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets what he wants. Even if he has to be a little evil to do it.

“Come on, Derek.” Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s neck. “You have to come.”

“Why do I have to go to this party? I don’t know anybody.” Derek ran his hand up Stiles side. They’d made it through their date, the night apart, but the next night of course, Stiles asked Derek to his place, and if one night apart brought them that much tension, he’d wondered what would happen if they were apart longer. Not that he’d want that.

“That’s exactly why!” Stiles exclaimed. “Scott invited you, not me, though I do want you to come and would have invited you anyway. None of them believe you exist.”

“They don’t think I exist? Why wouldn’t I exist?”

“Because… I maybe talk about you a bit much, and they don’t think that I, Stiles Stilinski, can actually get a date, let alone one that looks like he stepped out of the pages of ‘Greek God Magazine.’

“That’s ridiculous, Stiles. Of course you could get someone; you could have anyone you like.”

“You’d be surprised.” Stiles blushed. His past wasn’t all that great, and maybe he had confidence now, but he didn’t before. “Growing up wasn’t all that easy, especially not when you’re this awkward ball of skin and bones, that trips over their own two feet ever ten minutes.”

“You sound like you’d have been a baby giraffe. Yep. I’m deeming it so, because baby giraffes are cute, and adorable.” Derek joked with him. “Now though, now you’re something else.”

“A baby giraffe though Der, really. My neck’s not that long!” Stiles sat up, stretching his neck out a bit, “See!”

Derek laughed, pulling Stiles back to him. “No, maybe it’s not, but you’re my baby giraffe and I like you the way you are.”

Stiles was glad Derek pulled him back to him, because the blush that spread over his face was enough to light the way in the dark night. To Stiles, this felt oddly domesticated. Nowhere near what he’d been feeling when they were just benefits. It was new, it was exciting, it was… wet?

“You just bit me on the ear!” Stiles hollered, though not in a harsh tone.

“I did no such thing. You can’t prove it.” Derek retorted.

“I can’t?” Stiles leaned into Derek’s neck, biting lightly. “Maybe I’ll just have to force it out of you.”

“You can try. I’m a brick wall! You’ll never get it out of me…”

Stiles moved his bites from Derek’s neck to his chest. “You sure you want to make that bet, Der?”

“Positive.”

Stiles licked out at Derek’s nipple, swirling his tongue around it in circles, lightly grazing it with his teeth. When he was satisfied, he moved lower, raking his nails down Derek’s side in the process, hard enough to leave a red mark where they’d been. Somewhere in the night, they’d put pajama pants on, but that wasn’t going to stop him.

Stiles dipped his fingers in the sides, dragging the tops of the pants down over his hips, pushing them to his knees. He kneaded his fingers into Derek’s thighs, placing wet kisses to them after.

“Are you sure you don’t want to admit it now?” Stiles taunted.

“Admit what? I have nothing to admit.” Derek pushed back, his eyes darkening in desire.

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.” Stiles grinned at him, taking his cock in hand, slowly lowering his mouth over the tip. Derek throws his head back into the pillows, moaning at Stiles’ touch. He hollows his cheeks, pulling off with a wet pop, before he licks up the length of Derek.

It’s not long before Derek’s close. “Stiles, shit Stiles, I’m gonna…”

“No you’re not.” Stiles pulls off Derek completely, an evil grin on his face.

Derek groans. “Okay, okay, I bit you in the ear. It’s not my fault you’re irresistible.”

“And?” Stiles asks.

“And what?”

“And you’ll go to the party with me?”

“Yes, I’ll go to the party with you, just, fuck Stiles, don’t leave me hanging like that.” Derek gestures towards his hips. “Can you maybe, oh I don’t know, finish sucking my cock?”

Stiles isn’t one to protest. He likes having Derek fill his mouth. He likes having Derek fill his anything, but he’s not going to let Derek know that. When Derek comes, he swallows everything that Derek has to give, before moving up and capturing Derek’s lips in a heated kiss.

“How’d you know that would work?” Derek asks.

“I didn’t…” Stiles shy’s away a bit. “I just kind of got this idea in my head, and went for it.”

“You should get ideas in your head more often. I like when you get all confident and controlling in bed.” Derek smiles at him. “So, since I have no choice now. When’s this party?”

“Tomorrow night. I’m baking Allison’s cake.”

“Okay, tomorrow night then. For now, I don’t know about you, but I could go for another hour or so of sleep.” Derek fits Stiles’ back to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke early that morning to get Allison’s cake started. Derek had gone out to his place, to get a shower and change of clothes. Partly because he knew if he stayed he’d end up in Stiles’ way.

No one would believe it, but Stiles was actually a pretty neat baker. He didn’t end up with flour everywhere, and he cleaned the utensils and dishes he used as soon as he was finished with them. It was something his mother taught him. She taught him to respect the things you work with, from baking to any number of things. It was good karma, and he still lived by it to this day, because that’s what his mother had taught him.

After the cake came out of the oven, he set it on a rack to cool. Since he was pretty good with icing, and not getting it all over himself, he decided to jump in the shower. At some point during, his phone, which was in the kitchen, rang. Of course he missed the call.

He finished his shower, got out, and found some old sweats and a t-shirt to wear while he finished the cake just in case. He got back to the kitchen and checked his voicemail.

_‘Hey, it’s Scott. I know this is kind of last minute, but Allison decided she didn’t want a big party. It’s been such a busy week it slipped my mind until now. We still want the cake, and you’re still invited over, it’s just not as big a get together, and just us usual. Me, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Lydia and Jackson, and we do still expect you to bring Derek. The other’s still don’t believe he exists. Alright, let me go before this thing cuts me…’_ of course, he always ran over his time with voicemails.

Stiles knew the only one who believed him about Derek was Scott. Allison did a little, but she still couldn’t be sure. Isaac, Danny, Lydia and Jackson all thought he was going to be single for the remainder of time. To be fair, they hadn’t seen him in a while, and he’d changed quite a bit. His hair was grown out, his clothes, Lydia would approve of, and he wasn’t as big of a spastic idiot as he had been. Don’t get him wrong, he still is, just he can control it a little better now, and Derek didn’t seem to mind it so it all worked out.

Stiles put the icing on Allison’s cake. It wasn’t a big thing, just a simple double layer 9-inch round with pretty icing. Stiles skipped writing Happy Birthday on it, because it took away from the décor. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault. He took side classes in cake decorating, really he could open his own bakery, or a beauty salon, but he liked his job with Laura just fine. Maybe one day though.

Just as he put the final touches on Allison’s cake, there was a knock on the door. He knew it’d be Derek, as he said he’d be coming back after he was finished.

“Just a minute!” Stiles called out. When he got to the door, he was met with a face full of a random assortment of flowers. Roses, Carnations, some things he didn’t know what were. “I… What’s this?” He asked.

“I, just, I thought with you working so hard this morning, and I, well, I wanted to get you something nice…” Derek tried for words. He’d had a whole speech planed out, but promptly forgot it on the way up to the apartment. “You just deserve nice things, and I wanted to see you smile.”

“They’re beautiful, Derek, thank you.” Stiles leaned in, having taken the flowers, and kissed Derek. “Well, come on; let’s get you out of the hallway.” He joked, taking Derek’s hand in his free hand and pulling him in the door. He’d needed to find a vase to put these in, thankfully, he had one, and they fit perfect.

Derek stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. “What in the hell is that, Stiles?” Derek asked, looking at the cake.

“It’s Allison’s cake… Do you not like it?”

“Like it? That’s not a cake Stiles, that’s a fucking sculpture, a piece of art. We’re supposed to eat that?” He paused, looking at Stiles seriously… “Why are you not freezing it and having it framed?”

“If you think that’s good, you should see what I can do with a bigger cake.” Stiles joked.

“Master of Beauty, Cake God, is there anything you can’t do?” Derek asked him.

“Uhm…” Stiles thought for a moment. “There is, it’s stupid actually.”

“What’s that?”

“I uh, I can’t swim.” He told Derek pointedly.

“Really?” Derek hesitated, not sure if he was joking or not.

“Really, I never learned. When I was a kid, I almost drowned in a lake because I couldn’t swim. For a while I refused to go near water anywhere over my knees, so I never learned.”

“If it’s okay with you, we’re going to change that sometime. I happen to like swimming, and if I’m going to take you out on the family boat, you’re going to have to swim some. Not that I’d mind carrying you on my shoulders, but I think you’d be a bit more comfortable just in case.” Derek replied.

“I…maybe, we’ll see when that time comes. I promise I’ll try to learn, so long as it’s you teaching me though.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek heard Stiles’ stomach growl. “Come on, I think we’ve got enough time to go get something for lunch before the party. We wouldn’t want your stomach to pop out and eat us all now would we?”

“I don’t know that’d be one hell of a headline.” Stiles laughed. “ _’Man and Boyfriend Eaten Alive by Man’s Stomach.’_ ”

“Definitely a headliner, that’s for sure.” Derek said, grabbing Stiles hand in his once he had his keys. “Now, let me feed the hungry beast. I don’t want to be eaten…that way anyway…” he joked. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allisons party, more of a get together of friends.

They arrived at Scott’s and Allison’s, right on time. Derek helped Stiles take the box holding the cake out of the back of his car. Derek, being built as he is, carried the cake to the door. Stiles, not bothering to knock, walked up and into the place like he lived there. Derek stayed at the door until Stiles turned to him.

“Well, come on! You can’t meet anyone if you’re just standing there you know.” Stiles smiled. “I texted Scott on the way here, he left the door unlocked for us.”

Derek walked through the threshold and into small area that broke off into rooms.

“Scott” Stiles called. “We’re here.”

“Hey man, in the kitchen.” Scott called back.

Stiles lead Derek down to the end of the hallway and into a room; he guessed was the kitchen, since Scott said he was there. Stiles walked over to Scott and hugged him.

“Scott, this is Derek.” He pointed between the two. “Derek, this is Scott. Boyfriend, best friend, and I’m not going to finish that, it’s a mouthful. Where’s Ali?” Stiles asked.

“She’s back in her room with Lydia, some girl talk or something.” Scott turned to Derek, offering his hand. “Nice to meet you man.”

Derek looked at his hand a moment, before taking it. He had to make an effort for Stiles, these were his friends. “Yeah, nice to meet you too, where would you like the cake?”

“You can set it on the table in the corner. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Okay, well, Der, will you be alright here for a few? I’m going to go interrogate the girls. Let them know we’re here.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek, then whispered, “he’s going to give you the talk, I’m sorry.” And he sauntered out of the room.

“So Derek, Stiles seems to think I can’t hear, but he was right. Don’t hurt him, okay? You seem like a pretty good guy, I don’t want to have to try and kick your ass.”

“I don’t plan on it. It’s good that you two are so close; it’s mostly just me and my sister. She didn’t know we knew each other, but she tried introducing us, she can’t really give Stiles that talk.” Derek joked.

“If Stiles asks, I totally hounded you about hurting him and all, but I don’t think it’s really all needed this time around.” Scott told him. “Alright, want a beer?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

“Allison! Lydia!” Stiles hollered as he burst through the door.

“Hey Stiles” Allison looked up from where she was painting her toenails.

“Happy Birthday, Warrior Princess.” Stiles joked.

“Thank you, but don’t make me paint your nails for that!” Allison joked.

“She’s serious. I called her it when I got here, and she just about bit my head off.” Lydia joked.

“Oh! Can they be pink?” Stiles held his hand out as if he were the princess.

“Bright Neon Pink they shall be.” Allison told him.

Plopping down on the bed beside Lydia, he told them both. “Whenever you ladies are done, I kind of left Derek with Scott and I’m sure you’re itching to see that he’s real!” Stiles said, giving Lydia a pointed look. Allison believed that he existed. Lydia did not. It wasn’t so much that he was dating a guy, she believed that part. It was more the fact that what he described was straight out of the pages of GQ or some other magazine like that.

“Oh! Allison, I want to go meet this man. Hurry up!” Lydia bounced.

“I’ve only got one left. Hold your horses.” Allison painted the last toe, and stood up. “Alright, let’s go meet this mystery man.”

 

* * *

 

The three of them, lead by Stiles walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Scott, where’d Derek go?” Stiles asked him.

“He ran down to his car, he left his phone. Laura called on yours.”

“Oh, I forgot he had my phone.”

“So he really doesn’t exist.” Lydia sighed. “And now you’re both trying to fool me. I get what this is!”

Just then, the door opened.

“Dude, there’s this really nice Camaro parked out front,” Isaac started. “Stiles did you get a new car?”

“Hey Isaac, that’s Derek’s car. He should be back up soon.” Stiles stated.

“Your mystery boyfriend that none of us have seen?” Isaac laughed.

“I saw him, he’s a good guy.” Scott backed Stiles up.

Stiles was about to open his mouth and say something when two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hey, sorry I ran out. Laura called, needed some info.” Derek said to Stiles.

“Holy Shit!” Lydia stared. “You’re Derek?” Her eyes working him over, head to toe.

“You must be Lydia.” Derek said to her. “I’m guessing here,” he turned to Allison “You must be Allison?”

“I am.” Allison said to him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Derek.”

“You too.” Derek turned again. “Isaac, I’m guessing.”

“That’d be correct.” Isaac’s eyes brightened at the recognition. “Stiles wasn’t lying, what magazine did you come from?” Isaac joked. “Your face is just unreal.”

Everyone laughed, including Derek, which was a nice. Stiles had been worried for a bit that Derek might be uncomfortable meeting his friends, but it wasn’t so bad. He’s really glad they’re all getting along.

“Where’s Jackson?” Stiles asked Lydia.

“He’ll be here; he’s just running a little late, work kept him over time.” She told him.

“He doesn’t own that place yet?” Stiles joked.

“Not yet, he’s actually been thinking about jumping to another firm, just isn’t sure which yet.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles was a little surprised by how easy it went. He didn’t know why, be he had expected different. In all honesty, he didn’t think it could go any better than it had. Even if Jackson had to do a double take.

“Pay up, Jackson.” Danny said. He had arrived shortly before Jackson.

“Fine, fine.” Jackson handed Danny fifty bucks.

“You guys had a bet going?” Stiles asked? Jackson also handed Lydia and Allison fifty as well.

“Jackson was the only one who said there was no way possible you’d landed anyone remotely hot, or real. He was banking on Derek being an escort.” Lydia giggled.

“I think Jackson’s ego is a little hurt.” Allison said.

“Well, if it means anything, I’ve actually seen Derek before.” Danny chimed in. “Just once. I take my car to your garage. I’ve seen you around, but it was always another mechanic I dealt with.”

“Small world, huh?” Derek asked him.

Stiles had gotten up and made his way to the kitchen while they all talked. When he came through the door, he had the cake in hand and sat it on the table.

“Happy Birthday, Allison, your masterpiece!” he waved in the direction of the cake.  

“Stiles, you outdid yourself.” Allison said. “It’s beautiful, thank you!” She hugged him.

They all gathered around, lit the warrior princess candle Stiles had made, a running joke among them all, and sang happy birthday to her. Allison had tried to fight against it, but she lost in the end. They cut the cake, ate, and enjoyed the rest of their evening. Some of the group had work the next day, so they called it a night around ten.

“Please, take a plate home with you. We’ll have too many leftovers.” Scott directed them all.

 

* * *

 

Pulling away from Scott and Allison’s, Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ thigh and squeezed lightly.

“They like you.” Stiles told him. “Not that I was worried or anything, I mean, what’s not to like?” He joked, placing his hand on top of Derek’s, running his fingers along the back of his hand.

“They’re cool people. It’s been a while since I’ve really been in a crowd of friends, new or old. It was nice.”

“It was. I’m really glad you were there.”

“Me too.”

They pulled up to Stiles’ place, where it was just decided that Derek would be staying the night. Stiles undid his seatbelt, and slid over into Derek’s lap, pulling up on the lever, and dropping his seat back. He leaned into Derek, kissing his neck.

“You know,” Stiles started “I got a couple slices of that cake in the bag…” Stiles nipped at Derek’s ear. “What do you say, we go inside, and make the most out of it?” He ran his hands up Derek’s abs.

“Well, I think we’re going to have to get out of the car to do that, Stiles.” Derek’s voice was deepened with lust. “How about we have round one here?” He put his hands around Stiles’ back, dipping them down below his jeans and grabbing his ass.

Stiles would deny the squeak that came from his mouth at Derek’s touch. He liked the idea of round one. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Stiles, come on. It’s not going to bite, just sit on the edge.” Derek swam over to him.

“It’s cold, Der.” Stiles dipped his toe in and backed away from the water.

“Stiles,” Derek pulled himself up and out of the pool “How about if I hold your hand and we walk in down the steps.” Derek leaned in and kissed him. Derek had rented the entire pool out for a few hours to be able to teach Stiles what he could. “There’s no one else here, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise.” Derek held his hand out to Stiles.

“Okay… I guess.” Stiles took Derek’s offered hand. “If anything happens to me, I swear, I’m coming back to haunt your sour ass and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Derek just laughed. He took Stiles to the top step that was covered in water. “Alright, now, we’re just going to stand here, till your feet adjust to the water okay.

“Okay.” Stiles stepped down. “Oh my holy fuck, Derek, this is cold.” He grabbed onto Derek’s sides. “Your bodies not helping cause you’re all wet.”

“Okay, now I want you to trust me, can you do that?” Derek asked.

“If you dunk me, I swear I’m going to hurt you.” Stiles got defensive.

“I’m not. We’re just going down till we step right off to the ground. It’s only about two feet deep, so it won’t even be up to your knees.”

“Okay…” Stiles held his breath as he moved the steps with Derek. “That’s not so bad.”

“We’re going to move a little deeper now okay.” Derek looked at him. “I want you to put your arms around my neck, legs around my waist…” Stiles perked an eyebrow up. “No Stiles, not like that. And just hold onto me okay.”

“Fine…Ruining my fun!” Stiles pouted, but did as he was instructed.

Once Stiles was securely wrapped around him, Derek moved towards the deeper ends of the water. There wasn’t much of a height difference between them, just about an inch maybe, so he when he got to about the five and a half feet range, he had Stiles let go.

Stiles was hesitant at first, of course he was. “Okay. I’m okay. What do I do now?

“Now, you let go of me, and just move your arms out, and move your legs a little okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles let go, and he floated. He wasn’t sinking to his untimely death, and he wasn’t too freaked out. “I think I’m doing it. Is this okay?”

“It’s a start.” Derek smiled proudly at him. “Race you to the end?” Derek laughed.

Stiles splashed him. “You know I’m not ready for that yet, Der.” Stiles was laughing too, of course, this made his train of thought stray away from keeping afloat and he started sinking under.

“I got you.” Derek said, pulling Stiles’ arm, thus his body closer to him. Once Stiles caught his breath, Derek leaned in and kissed him. “You did good for your first try. We’ll keep at it, and before you know it you’ll be keeping up with me.” He’s not sure at what point Stiles started kissing him again, but before he knew it, he’d backed Stiles up in the corner of the pool, where they’d stay for most of the remainder of their time.

 

* * *

 

It’d been a couple days since Allison’s party and Stiles couldn’t be happier. His friends liked Derek, he had a job he actually liked, and he was learning to swim.

“They like you, ya know.” Stiles said to Derek.

“Yeah, and I’m glad. I don’t think I’d be able to deal if they didn’t.” Derek looked back at Stiles.

“Why not?”

“Because, if they didn’t like me, I’d likely lose you, and I don’t want that to happen.” Derek stated.

“You wouldn’t lose me Der. I’d be a little upset if they didn’t like you, but it is my life. Besides, we’d just have to bring you around more often till you grew on them.” Stiles smiled at him, leaning his head in Derek’s lap.

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Or you could talk them into liking me.” He laughed, so did Stiles.

“I love you.” Stiles said, looking up at Derek. Maybe it would seem too soon, but they had all the time when they weren’t together too. “I don’t know, maybe it’s early, but its how I feel and I just...” Derek cut Stiles off with a kiss, as awkwardly positioned as it was; it somehow became heated, until Derek pulled away.

“I love you too.” Derek said back, which Stiles hadn’t been expecting. “I think I have since before my sister ‘introduced’ us.”

Stiles sat up, leaning into Derek’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t trade any of it, we have each other now, nothing else matters.” Stiles’ stomach growled. “Well, except maybe that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry this took so long to update. I feel really bad that it's been like a week since I posted. Life just happens sometimes. It's really short, but this is the end, I'm pretty sure at least. I may write a small epilogue eventually.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, in years. Yes. YEARS.  
> I'm honestly terrified that this is horrible.  
> Feedback welcome! (Please, let me know how it is.)
> 
> Lyrics are Casual Sex - My Darkest Days
> 
> Find me on Tumblr if you like: [LilWolfieStiles](%E2%80%9Dlilwolfiestiles.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also still really bad at tags... Will be adding as I go along.


End file.
